gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge on the Iron Beast Mechadegon
Revenge on the Iron Beast Mechadegon is the 4th episode of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Content Summary The director of the Earthquake Research Center is swallowed by an earthquake. Plot A giant centipede mecha from Galactor tunnels into the ground and causes earthquakes. Ken meets with Director Nakahara who explains that the seismographs were destroyed before the earthquakes happen. Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by another earthquake. Both Ken and Director Nakahara fall into the trench. Ken changes into his uniform and attempts to rescue Nakahara but Ken can't pull him out of the trench. Ken accidentally pulls Nakahara's watch off of his wrist as he slipped away. Ken has to fly away as the trench begins to close. He can no longer reach Nakahara, who is buried alive. Ken is filled with pain and grief. Ken visits Nakahara's burial plot and places Nakahara's watch onto the headstone. His daughter, Naomi, also visits the burial plot. She attacks Ken believing him to be a Galactor soldier. Ken can't escape and is forced to knock her unconscious. He carries her to a spare bedroom inside Jun's large house next to the Snack Bar, and she is able to take her in but Jun doesn't like Ken running off quickly nor does she approve of Ken taking Naomi onto the Godphoenix when they are called to fight the Mechadegon. When the Godphoenix collides into The Mechadegon, it breaks apart into its smaller mecha and reassembles itself. Ken disobeys direct orders from Dr. Nambu and suddenly Ken's intensions become clear: he brought Naomi onto The Godphoenix on purpose so that she can avenge her father's death. However, Ken acts much more passonate than Naomi. She refuses to press the launch button and Ken grabs her hand and they press it together. She understands Ken and is greatly relieved afterwards. Later, Dr. Nambu informs Ken that he as Gatchman of The Science Ninja Team, cannot endanger his life by launching a bird missile so prematurely because the future of the world depends on Ken. Naomi vows to never reveal the secrets of The Science Ninja Team. Voice Cast Original Japanese version Note: For whatever reason, the actor for the Galactor commander was not credited in this listing. *Ken: Katsuji Mori *Joe: Isao Sasaki *Jun: Kazuko Sugiyama *Jinpei: Yoku Shioya *Ryu: Shingo Kanemoto *Dr.Nambu: Toru Ohira *Berg Katse: Mikio Terashima *Director Nakahara: Kohei Miyauchi *Naomi: Yoko Kuri *Narrator: Hideo Kinoshita ADV Films dub (2005) Note: The dub credits of this episode mistakenly duplicated Ben Estus' credit as Makoto from episode 3. The Galactor commander is not credited, leaving his voice actor unknown. *Ken: Leraldo Anzaldua *Joe: Brian Jepson *Jun: Kim Prause *Jinpei: Luci Christian *Ryu: Victor Carsrud *Dr.Nambu: Andy McAvin *Berg Katse: Edwin Neal *Director Nakahara: Mike Kleinhenz *Naomi: Allison Sumrall *Narrator: George Manley *Additional Voices: Edwin Neal, Rob Mungle, Vic Mignogna, Mike Vance, Charles Campbell, Eden J. Barrera "Battle of the Planets" (1978) *Mark, Spectra Trooper: Casey Kasem *Jason: Ronnie Schell *Princess, Debbie, Susan: Janet Waldo *Keyop, 7-Zark-7: Alan Young *Tiny, Chief Anderson: Alan Dinehart *Zoltar: Keye Luke *Dr. Harlan: Michael Rye "G-Force: Guardians of Space" (1987) *Ace: Sam Fontana *Dirk: Cam Clarke *Aggie, Peewee, Tanya: Barbara Goodson *Hooty, Dr. Brighthead: Gregg Berger *Galactor: Bill Capizzi Trivia Edits in English Adaptations Battle of the Planets: "The Space Serpent" * A 7-Zark-7 prologue opens the episode, with Zark reporting the sighting of a mecha zooming through space. He tries to wipe his dusty screen, and wonders if his eyesight is failing. He then realizes it is in fact an enemy mecha, and goes to alert security. From here, the Gatchaman footage starts off. Mechadegon is renamed "The Space Serpent" and its destruction of the oil refinery is kept in. * A brief establishing shot of a ship is cut, along with a shot of its passengers staring in horrror at Mechadegon. The latter cut is especially evident due to the music skipping. The Space Serpent does not destroy the ship as Mechadegon had, causing another skip in music and footage to occur. * The enemy commander and his goons are explained away as being "robots", with Zoltar mentioning that their programming is complete. * Director Nakahara is renamed "Dr. Harlan", and is explained as being a mentor and old friend to Mark. While Dr. Nambu tells Ken to investigate Mechadegon and Ken goes off to see Director Nakahara to ask him some questions, Chief Anderson specifically called Mark to tell him that he must go see Dr. Harlan to discuss the matter. Mark describes Harlan as being "like a father" to him and is honored. * Ken introduces himself to Nakahara as "Ken, the Eagle". In comparison, Mark states that he's a member of "G-Force" and explains that they're "united, but each with his own special skills". While Nakahara wonders how he may be of service, Harlan states that he'd had a long talk with Chief Anderson. * A shot of Nakahara putting out his cigar was excised. * While Nakahara yells for the other men to be careful and run for the forest, Harlan states in a relieved tone that everyone has managed to get out all right. * After Nakahara is swallowed up by the Earth, Ken attempts to reach underneath the closing pavement before ultimately giving up and cursing Galactor. This segment is cut, and the "Battle of the Planets" version jumps to Mark placing Dr. Harlan's watch on his grave. * Ken's internal monologue about not being able to save Nakahara is cut, along with a close-up of the tombstone and Ken bowing his head in shame. This English adaptation directly cuts to a back shot of Mark, as he's approached. * Nakahara's daughter Naomi is renamed "Debbie Harlan". While Naomi accuses Ken of being affiliated with Galactor, Debbie yells at Mark for having the nerve to visit her father's grave when he wasn't able to save him. * Mark does not punch Debbie, as Ken had done to Naomi. Instead, there's a skip in the footage, and Debbie faints into Mark's arms. Ken realizes that Nakahara left behind a child, while in comparison, Mark tells Debbie that he looked up to her father. Ken's thought of not letting Nakahara's death be in vain is cut, along with a shot of the watch on the grave. * The scene of Ken leaving Naomi at Jun's place was also cut. Instead, Zark narrates to the viewers that Mark had left Debbie with Princess. * Dr. Nambu's role of watching Ken using the infrared scanners is cut. In this version, it's stated that Zark is the one observing Mark run the infrared scanner from his plane.The search is also cut down some, so that Mark finds the Space Serpent faster. * A Zark sequence ensues after the Space Serpent vanishes, with Zark noting that Mark has taken Dr. Harlan's death so hard and that Jason is usually the impulsive one. Zark then notes that the Space Serpent is ready to attack again, and he goes to alert the G-Force team. * As a result of the above, the scene of Dr. Nambu and Ken viewing a map of Mechadegon's attacks was entirely cut. Ken deduces that there's a science lab that would be attacked next, and Nambu orders him to go to the site with the rest of the team. Dr. Nambu then reminds Ken to not let his heart be swayed (having heard of Nakahara's death), as he'll cease to be a ninja. * One establishing shot of the G-1 plane was cut. While Ken thinks back to Dr. Nambu's words and then Naomi blaming him for her father's death, Mark thinks back to Dr. Harlan screaming for help and Debbie blaming him. Ken then gets a call from Jun, wondering what the team should do about Naomi. In comparison, Princess warns Mark that the Space Serpent is about to attack. Ken tells Jun to bring Naomi on the ship, and that he'll take responsibility (for their identities being revealed), while Mark states to Princess that he'll be right there. * The following "Bird Go" transformation sequence is cut, with the footage jumping to that of the science building. * Altered dialogue states that the UN planes attacking are piloted by robots, to soften on the death and destruction. While Katse berates the Galactor troop for being spotted by the Science Ninja Team, Zoltar simply tells his troop to hide underground until night. The Galactor commander apologizes, while his Spectra counterpart claims that he cannot computer Zoltar's message. Katse orders the Mechadegon commander to destroy the God Phoenix, and that if he fails, he can consider his life forfeit. In comparison, Zoltar calls the Spectra commander a "mindless robot", and orders him to regroup and attack. * Naomi tells Ken to forgive her, since she had no idea he was Gatchaman. In comparison, Debbie tells Mark that Princess asked her to come on the Phoenix. * Jinpei refers to the Mechadegon as "Galactor scum", while Keyop stutters out "Blast it!". Joe and Jason's responses are similar, although the "Bird Missile" is changed to a "TBX Nuclear Missile". While Jinpei yells "Don't!", Keyop's only protest is that Jason is "too close". Jun yells for Ken to stop Joe, while in comparison, Princess objects at the idea of the nuclear missile hitting a nearby city. Dialogue is added to the next scene, as Mark tells Jason that they have to "decoy it (the mecha) away first". * After the team is thrown about in the Phoenix, Joe wonders if Ken's going to lecture him again, while in this version, Jason insists that he needs "one good blast". The next bit of dialogue (Ken ordering Naomi to come and press the button) remains similar between both versions. * The team's shocked reactions (at the idea of Naomi firing a missile) are cut, along with Ken contacting Dr. Nambu to state that he'll be using a Bird Missile shutting off contact when Nambu objects, and a further shocked reaction from the other team membes. The footage jumps to Jun/Princess not liking the idea of the young girl pressing the button. * Naomi's objection to pressing the button is that Ken will get in trouble, while Debbie states that she can't do it. As the Space Serpent nears the Phoenix, there's a voice over from Mark stating "Good. Revenge never solves anything." * While the Mechadegon commander orders for the goons to fire the laser beam, his Spectra counterpart orders his men to abandon ship. * Dialogue where Ken further pressures Naomi to press the button is altered, so that Mark tells Tiny to steady the Phoenix and for Jason to hit the missile button. * Mark puts his hands near Debbie and tells her to "Hang on", followed by a jump in footage. This is to cover up Ken slapping Naomi for not hurrying up. * Rather than Ryu counting down the amount of meters, Tiny counts down from 10 to 1. Ken grabbing Naomi and forcing her hand on the Bird Missile button is cut. * A brief shot of the Mechadegon commander is cut out, as the Bird Missile blows up the mecha. * A close up shot of Nambu and the rest of the team is cut, as Ken regrets telling Naomi the true identity of the Science Ninja Team. In comparison, Mark states that he didn't act like much of a commander with his personal feelings in the way. Nambu tells Ken that everyone on Earth needs Gatchaman, while Chief Anderson states that Mark is punishing himself needlessly for not being able to save Dr. Harlan. * Naomi promises to not tell the secret identities of the Science Ninja Team. In this adaptation, Debbie instead thanks Mark for teaching her that revenge was wrong. * A coda is added, with Zark narrating that Debbie forgave Mark for her father's death, while Mark forgave himself for not being able to save the man. Zark then decides to take an oil shower, but is interrupted by a call from Susan, who tells him she's been promoted to the early warning system and can now warn him when he's in danger. G-Force: Guardians of Space: "The Centipoid" * Dr. Brighthead is made the narrator of the episode. * Director Nakahara is renamed "Dr. Johnson", while Naomi is renamed "Tanya". Mechadegon is renamed "The Centipoid". *Ace does slap Tanya when he pressures her to push the button, although the slap sound effect is muted to soften the implication. *After the Centipoid explodes, instead of thanking Ace, Tanya asks "Can I be your girlfriend when I grow up?". Animation Errors * The button for the TV monitor on the Phoenix changes position between shots, when Ken presses it to shut off the screen. * The Bird Missile button changes shape from round to square between another two shots, when Ken forces Naomi's finger to press it. * Jun and Joe are mistakenly depicted with each other's numbers on their T-shirts, when the camera pans to show the rest of the team and Nambu at the cemetery (ie: Jun with "2", Joe with "3"). This appears to have happened due to an animator not getting word on the team members' finalized designations, or the animator relying on the old model sheets and not realizing that there were correction notes. The shirt numbers are corrected within the next shot of the team members. * When Naomi lays flowers at her father's tombstone, the flowers appear to change position from shot to shot. Gallery Videos Links *Watch Episode 4 on Hulu